Je ijna verloren
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch wil een relationip van een soort met Emily, maar hij vertelt haar niet verliefd op hem. Ze eindigt verliefd op hem anyways en probeert de relatie te beëindigen, maar Hotch zal haar niet laten. Zal hij Emily verliest of zijn liefde aan haar belijden


A / N: Dit verhaal is gedaan om een wagen van Katie, die is niet van plan om een woord van te begrijpen als ik het posten van het eerste in het Nederlands! Ik hou van het typen in verschillende talen en spreken ze dus ik dacht waarom niet een verhaal post in een andere taal. Dit verhaal zal ook geplaatst worden in het Engels! Uiteindelijk ... Ik hou van je Katie ... Geniet van het verhaal! Oh en Cass u niet toegestaan om mij te kwetsen!

Disclaimer: Ik heb geen eigen Criminal Minds!

Prompt: Don't Fall in Love With Me – Barry Manilow

Emily wist dat ze had verknald. Ze wist ook dat ze haar relatie met Hotch einde. Ze gingen heen en deden het een was ze niet verteld te doen. Ze sloot haar ogen als ze eraan herinnerd dat gesprek.

"_Ik Emily zoals u en ik tijd wil doorbrengen met jou en met je naar bed, maar niet verliefd op mij. Ik ben niet de man voor jou en ik kan niet en zal niet van je hou." Hotch gezegd_.

_Ze knikte en zei: "Fijn Hotch zullen we gewoon samen tijd doorbrengen en elkaar te helpen wanneer we seksuele introductie nodig hebben."_

Emily opende haar ogen toen zee en back-up voelde een hand op haar schouder. Ze keek in een paar bruine ogen ze niet echt willen nu zien. Ze wist ze ging doen en ze wist ook dat het ging haar naar binnen te doden. Ze was niet zeker hoe ze willen of als ze zouden dit overleven. Ze wist gewoon dat ze niet kon blijiven doen en dat ze nodig zijn om een clean break te maken, omdat nu als ze niet deed dan zou ze nooit.

"Is alles in orde Prentiss?" Hotch gevraagd.

Emily wilde naar hem te schreeuwen om haar to reopen Prentiss. Ze wist dat hij het deed om zich te distantieren van haar, maar het deed nog steed pijn. Het deed pijn nu nog meer omdat ze wist dat in een paar minute werd hij gaat echt ver. Haar hart was al een beetje te breken en ze waren nog niet eens vertelden hem over hun relatie of wat je ook wilt noemen moest eindigen. Ze heft ook bereid zijn zich in haar kont liggen uit omdat er geen manier was in de hel was ze vertelde hem de werkelijke redden achter dingen uit te breken. Ze was niet van plan om dat te doen voor hem. Ze zou prima op haar eigen.

Emily name en keer diep adem. "Ik voel me goed Hotch maar ik denk dat we moeten praten."

Hotch net trok een wenkbrauw op en keek rond. Voor het moment dat ze alleen waren, zodat hij wist dat het het beste was om hier te spreken, want als hij jaar in zijn kantoor was er niet te zeggen of hij in staat zou zijn om daadwerkelijk praten als ze wilden of als hij zou komen te staan zoene haar bewusteloos.

"Wat hebben we nodig om over te praten?" Hotch gevraagd.

Emily zuchtte en zei toen: "Wat is dit tussen ons moet eindigen. Het was leuk zolang het duurde maar het is echt nodig om nu te beëindigen. Het spijt me Hotch maar ik kan niet meer doen."

Hotch was geschokt op zijn zachtst gezegd. Hij dacht dat wat hem en Emily had ging geweldig. Hij begreep niet waarom ze willen het allemaal van een plotseling einde. Hij kon niet en liet haar niet het einde toen het werd wat hem gezond te houden.

Hij keek haar aan en zei met een stem die hij niet eens herkennen als zijn eigen "Waarom Emily? Waarom wil je dit eindigen? Ik dacht dat dat wat we hadden ging geweldig. Waarom heb je nodig om nu een einde is? "

Emily wist dat hij zou gaan om dit te vragen, zodat de leugen gleed van haar tong gemakkelijk. "Ik ben klaar om verder te gaan Hotch. Ik wil een man om lief te hebben en een gezin te hebben met vinden. Het spijt me als je gek bent, maar dit is het beste. Ik dacht dat ik iemand nodig die mij liefhebben en wie ik zal de liefde voor terug. "

Emily's maag was vast met elk woord dat ze sprak. Ze wilde niet dat dit tot het einde, maar ze was niet van plan te houden wordt met hem, terwijl ze was verliefd op hem en terwijl ze zwanger was van zijn kind. Hell was ze niet eens gaan om hem te vertellen dat ze zwanger was van zijn kind, omdat ze niet wilde dat de val te lokken hem. Alles wat ze zeggen nu voor hem was. Ze deed dit voor hem ook al haar pijn te doen. Met elk woord dat ze sprak haar hart brak zelfs meer.

Hotch staarde haar in shock. Hij kon niet geloven wat hij hoorde. Hoe kon hij niet zien de tekenen die ze wilde en had meer nodig? Was hij echt zo blind of was hij gewoon zo dom? Hij wist haar zelfs zonder hem te vertellen dat een deel van wat ze tegen hem had gezegd een leugen was. Hij wist dat er meer was wat ze zei maar hij wist niet wat. Hoe kon ze niet zien dat hij verliefd op haar? Dan in zijn hoofd is hij kreunde toen herinnerde hij zich dat hij haar verteld had niet verliefd op hem. Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn geweest? Nu zijn eigen stommiteit kost hem misschien net de vrouw die hij liefhad.

"Emily we moeten praten. Wat over het krijgen van elkaar na het werk? "Hotch gezegd. Hij bad in zijn geest en in zijn hart dat ze zou zeggen ja. Hij kon niet verliezen haar nu, toen hij eindelijk gerealiseerd hoeveel ze voor hem betekenden. Hij zou haar niet op zonder een gevecht. Er was geen manier waarop hij verloor de vrouw die hij liefhad en wie hij verdacht hield van hem terug.

Emily schudde haar hoofd en zei: "Er is niets om over te praten Hotch. Het is over en gedaan met dus laat het gaan. Het is tijd om verder te gaan en ik denk dat het zal doen ons beiden goed om verder te gaan. Laten we eerlijk zijn Hotch de relatie of wat dan ook in de hel wat we hadden werd genoemd is het niet en was niet gezond voor ons allebei. We hebben gezegd dat als ooit de tijd kwam, dat een van ons wilde we uiteindelijk zou eindigen zonder een gevecht en ik ben een eind aan te Hotch. Het is voor de beste all rond. "

Deze keer Hotch schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, Emily dat is waar je er helemaal naast zit. Het is niet de beste overal voor u te beëindigen. Verdomme Beseffen jullie niet dat ik ben verliefd op jou? Ik wil niet naar Emily kwijt. Ik kan je niet verliezen, want als ik dan alles goed in mijn leven is verdwenen naast mijn zoon. Ik zal vast wat je denkt is er mis met onze relatie, maar ik smeek u alstublieft niet eindigen dingen. Het spijt me dat ik me nooit gerealiseerd hoeveel ik van je hield en hoeveel ik ben verliefd op jou, totdat ik werd zo ongeveer om je te verliezen. "

Emily's mond viel open bij gepassioneerde toespraak Hotch's. Ze kon duidelijk zien alles wat hij was in zijn ogen het gevoel op dat moment en ze vroeg zich af hoe ze had het feit dat hij verliefd was op haar miste net alsof ze verliefd was op hem. Ze stapte naar voren en legde een hand op zijn wang en stond toen op haar tenen aan zijn wang te kussen.

Toen ze keek in zijn ogen zag ze alle emoties die hij voelde en ze zei: "Ik ben verliefd met u te Hotch. Dat is de reden waarom ik onze relatie eindigt. Ik herinner me dat vertel je me niet in verliefd op je en ik wist dat als ik ging door de manier waarop ik was dat ik zou zelfs meer kapot van dan ik al was. Ik hou van je Aäron en ons kind zal Ik ook van jou. "

Hotch was geschokt voor de tweede keer die dag. "Bedoelt u mij te vertellen dat je zwanger bent? Ik ga naar een papa weer? "

Emily beet op haar lip en knikte. "Ik hoop dat je niet boos, dat ik je niet vertellen voordat maar ik kon gewoon niet. Ik wilde niet dat de val te lokken je in iets dat je niet wilt. Ik zou u gezegd hebben in een andere maand of zo, maar nu wil ik gewoon niet denken dat ik kon de afwijzing van de handgreep, niet alleen mij, maar van het kind maakten we samen. "

Hotch trok Emily in zijn armen en gaf haar een tedere kus. "Ik ben niet boos, maar Lieverd Ik ben extatisch. Ik hou van je. "

Emily grinnikte en hield op Hotch stevig vast. "Ik hou ook van jou honing en nu ben ik gelukkiger dan ik ooit ben geweest in mijn leven."


End file.
